


The Jacket

by luckiestlucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Hinata Shouyou is also captain, I never thought I could write a couple this cheesy but here's this, M/M, TenSemi (is that their ship name lmao), They're so cheesy I cryyyyy, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UshiHina - Freeform, UshiTenSemi friendship, Ushijima is kinda head over heels for Hinata, also Tendou is kind of the mastermind of the story haha, bc I crave for Hinata being captain, only by two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/pseuds/luckiestlucky
Summary: Ushijima’s Shiratorizawa jacket suddenly goes missing after Hinata comes to visit, I wonder where it could’ve gone...





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Since I scarred myself while writing angst yesterday, I present to you some fluffy UshiHina in which Hinata is happy and in a cheesy relationship with lovestruck Ushijima!!! 
> 
> I adore this pairing a lot and when this idea suddenly knocked me on the head I could not stop myself from grabbing my computer and writing this 
> 
> Please enjoy my UshiHina nonsense!! Thank you for reading and stay amazing!! <333

“Semi, have you seen my jacket?” Ushijima asked as he dumped over the hamper that was used to keep his and Semi’s dirty clothes from covering up the floor of their dorm, Semi immediately jumped up from his study corner to try and stop the clothes from falling, but he ended up dropping his books and pencils and falling flat into the pile of workout clothes and pajamas that smelled of sweat.

“Y-Your jacket is on your chair, Ushiwaka, did you even look before deciding to dump over our hamper?” Semi said as he lifted a pair of Ushijima’s boxers from his head, Ushijima looked over at his desk chair, where the jacket that represented his and Semi’s college team was draped over the back of it.

“That’s not the jacket I’m looking for, I’m looking for my Shiratorizawa jacket, I thought it was in the hamper,” Ushijima said as he knelt down and joined Semi in throwing the clothes he dumped over back into the hamper. “Oh, you lost it? Well, I haven’t seen it, sorry, maybe Tendou has seen it, you should ask him,” Semi said. Ushijima nodded, putting the hamper back in it’s proper place and handing Semi his books and pencils before grabbing his phone and dialing Tendou’s number.

 _“Wakatoshi-kun~~! Good evening, how ya holding up since Shouyou left?”_ Tendou greeted cheerfully from the other end, Ushijima frowned slightly, he had forgotten that his boyfriend, Hinata Shouyou, had come to his college campus and stayed over for the weekend. Shouyou had left early this morning, rambling on about how “the captain couldn’t be late for afternoon practice~!” And even though Ushijima was very proud of Hinata becoming Karasuno’s captain, he couldn’t help but feel grief when Hinata kissed him goodbye.

“I’m doing alright, I actually have a question for you,” Ushijima said. _“Ask away! I’ll do my best to answer~!”_ Tendou said excitedly, Ushijima could picture the redhead winking and giving a thumbs up, and Ushijima couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Have you seen my Shiratorizawa jacket? I can’t find it anywhere,” Ushijima asked. Tendou squeaked from the other end, _“Really??? Hmm, it was in your dorm this morning on top of Shouyou’s duffel bag right?”_ Tendou asked, sounding slightly… Mischievous.

 _What a specific answer…_ “Yeah, that’s where I remember it falling, but it was gone when I returned from taking Shouyou to the train station,” Ushijima said, he heard Tendou cackle. _“Maybe Shouyou took it back with him~? How cute, he took your jacket so he’d always have a piece of you with him~~”_ Tendou snickered, Ushijima felt his cheeks heat up and he sighed.

“That is possible, thank you Tendou, I’ll ask him,” Ushijima said. _“Anytime and anywhere, Wakatoshi-kun~ Tell SemiSemi I said his butt looked nice today, nighty night~!”_ Tendou said before hanging up, Ushijima set his phone down and looked back at Semi, who’s cheeks were red like poppies.

“Tendou told me to tell—”

“I HEARD WHAT HE SAID!! DON’T REPEAT IT!!” Semi yelled, picking up one of Tendou’s hoodies that he liked to “borrow” and burying his face in it. Ushijima watched Semi fondly, and he couldn’t help but imagine Hinata smiling sweetly as he buried his adorable nose into the fabric of his Shiratorizawa jacket.

The “butterflies of nervousness” as Tendou and Semi called them, were suddenly flying around Ushijima’s stomach. The thought of Hinata wearing his old jacket, which he was sure was way too big for the latter, was definitely a thought that Ushijima wanted to be a reality. He wished Shouyou was still here, and that he could’ve stayed a little bit longer, so Ushijima could’ve seen Hinata wearing Shiratorizawa’s colors. Ushijima wanted to watch Hinata giggle into the too long sleeves, and watch him show off his signature grin that was bright enough to rival the sun.

“Did Tendou give you any info on your missing jacket?” Semi asked after recovering, Ushijima looked up and noticed that Semi was now wearing Tendou’s hoodie. _Couples sharing clothes… Is such a good thing,_ Ushijima decided as he nodded in response to Semi’s question. “Yes he did, he said that Shouyou might’ve taken it back with him, so I’m going to text him and ask,” Ushijima said, Semi hummed and the corners of his lips turned upwards.

“Shouyou is definitely a cute one, I’m happy for you, Ushiwaka,” Semi chuckled. Ushijima smiled, “Thank you, Semi, I’m happy for you and Tendou as well,” He said. Semi’s cheeks turned the color of poppies again but his smile broadened, “Thank you, I’m going to go to Sugawara-kun’s dorm and ask for some help on this dumb assignment, I’ll be back later,” He said, standing up from his bed and picking up all his supplies.

Semi waved goodbye to Ushijima before leaving the dorm, and Ushijima sighed deeply as he picked up his phone and opened a new message. As he typed, Ushijima wondered how he had gotten lucky enough to end up being the one Shouyou wanted to be with. Shouyou was energetic, fierce, stubborn, strong, cute, and caring, while Ushijima couldn’t really pick out any qualities of his that Shouyou would find attractive.

**To: Shouyou Hinata**

**Hello Shouyou, I hope practice went well for you today. Do you happen to know where my Shiratorizawa jacket could be, it seems to be missing.**

**Love you lots, Ushiwaka**

Ushijima pressed send and let his phone fall onto his chest, he remembered meeting Shouyou during the latter’s first year at Karasuno. Ushijima was drawn to his raw potential, but at the same time the little brat pissed him off so much. Ushijima knew that he would never forget Hinata Shouyou after he flew high and mighty with the rest of Karsuno’s crows to victory, and he didn’t, even after a year.

His phone beeped, he lifted it from his chest and his chest suddenly felt fuzzy when he read Shouyou’s name on his screen.

**From: Shouyou Hinata**

**Good evening Ushiwaka~!! <3 Practice was good, Bakageyama ofc did something dumb and he fell into the cart of volleyballs -_- but the first years are learning well and it makes me so happy!! ＼(≧▽≦)／ and about your jacket, I uh… I did take it back with me, please don’t be mad!! I can return it asap if you want!! 。゜゜(´Ｏ｀)°゜。**

Ushijima suddenly felt like the worst boyfriend in the world, he did not intend for Hinata to feel guilty for taking his jacket. Ushijima began to type, he knew that Shouyou had always been somewhat scared of him. When they met up by chance a year after Karasuno had beaten Shiratorizawa, Shouyou immediately got into a fighting stance and did his signature “y-you wanna fight?!” and even after dating for a little over 11 months, Shouyou would shake in his boots when Ushijima was angry.

**To: Shouyou Hinata**

**I am not angry with you Shouyou, I just wish you would’ve asked me, or at least let me see what you looked like while wearing it. You may keep it as long as you wish, but bring it next time you visit please.**

He pressed send, there was a reply less than three minutes later.

**From: Shouyou Hinata**

**Ah okay!! Thank you so much (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ I wish I could hug you right now, I miss cuddling with you and being able to kiss you… (╥﹏╥) but I guess I’ll keep the jacket on, it smells like you, and it makes me think I’m still in your arms**

There was an attachment, Ushijima opened it: It was a picture of Hinata, he was wearing the jacket, showing off his shiny pearly white teeth to the camera, and his brown eyes were filled with warmth and comfort.

Now, Ushijima Wakatoshi felt like the luckiest guy in the world, like how he always felt when he was with Hinata Shouyou.

**To: Shouyou Hinata**

**You’re very cute… I miss you too, when I graduate, I’m going to move as close as I can to you. I won’t let you be alone as long as I can be by your side, I love you so much Shouyou**

Ushijima felt like he was on cloud nine as he took a picture of himself holding up half of a heart on his hand, his smile was small, but he knew Shouyou would light up at the sight.

There was a beep two minutes later:

**From: Shouyou Hinata**

**(≧◡≦) ♡ You’re the best Ushiwaka, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are right, we really are a cheesy couple… Goodnight, I love you so much Wakatoshi <333333 **

Ushijima opened up the attachment, Hinata was still smiling brightly as he held up the opposite half of the heart on his hand, and Ushijima decided that he would treasure and love Hinata Shouyou with all his heart for as long as he could from that night forward.


End file.
